


Disillusions

by DREAMi_Girl



Series: FUSION [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Gen, It may be HunHan but there's very little chance of Sehun topping here, Kai's a smuggler, Luhan runs a brothel, M/M, MAMA Verse, Multi, Sehun's a prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMi_Girl/pseuds/DREAMi_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is living the high life as the Prince in the castle, heir apparent of Exoplanet's crown capital, the Inner City. Switch to the Outer City, Exoplanet's sewer capital, the grimier side of life and somehow more beautiful than any city lined with silver and jewels. It's there that Luhan lives, the most requested dancer at ANGEL, a brothel with acclaim. Sehun and Luhan never expected to cross paths, considering that they lived on literal opposite sides of the planet. However, when a plot is made to get rid of the Prince and seize the throne, Luhan finds himself in the company of a royal pain and the only one who can save him. That is, if he doesn't kill Sehun himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Best Stories Begin at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this is MAMA inspired and totally gay. Like, gayer than I am. Enjoy. Oh, also, I'm a fan of Luhan taking control of an inexperienced Sehunnie so don't be too surprised if that happens.
> 
> Eventual smut.

Luhan considered Kai with a grin, teeth flashing eerily in the moonlight. Most of the time Kai would have called him a deer, too sweet and innocent looking to hurt a soul. The rest of the time Luhan resembled a wolf, a complete one-eighty from the cute and virginal image he sometimes projected to draw customers into the ANGEL house. Yes, Luhan was best at drawing them in but he had long passed the age of common whore or mere entertainer. Nowadays, he was more of a lure for guests and exclusive to those with deep and heavy pockets – maybe even a few guests he liked well enough to invite on his own.

Kai was one of the few Luhan graced with his presence. At least, privately.

"What have you brought me this time, darling?" Luhan drawled lazily, the words of the Inner World slightly accented by the lack of use. Inner-dwellers were rare here in the Outer City of Exoplanet, Kai a shining needle in Luhan's haystack of a brothel.

Kai smiled slightly. A year ago, Luhan's stare would have made him both uncomfortable and hot under the collar, the Outer-dweller's mere presence like an aphrodisiac to anyone unfortunate enough to get caught. However, after repeatedly dealing with Luhan (and one night of passion that left Luhan smirking and Kai a puddle of satisfaction in his bed), he had built up an immunity to the entertainer's charm. Or so he liked to think.

Therefore, ignoring the spark of arousal Luhan threatened to spark within him, Kai reached down to lift the trunk he had brought with him to the ANGEL house, revealing its contents to Luhan like some great treasure.

Which it sort of was.

The deer-like man was positively delighted by the pretty things Kai brought him, silver plated jackets and leather coats, tight black pants lined with pure silver thread, gorgeous jewelry one could never hope to find in the desolation of the Outer-world's sewer-like capital.

Luhan summons them to him with a thought, the beautiful clothing and his new accessories floating around them as if on invisible hangers, allowing the pair to see them better. The silver plated jacket is the one he favors most, the shining garment coming to float between him and Kai like a barrier. Luhan admires it a moment more before lowering everything back into the trunk, the jacket on top of it all.

With another thought and a wave of his hand, Luhan sends to trunk to sit beside his bed, pushing his thoughts of how the new additions will fit into his wardrobe, and summons Kai's payment.

Luhan and Kai do not barter in terms of money or jewels (though the former never protested when the latter brought them as gifts), but in information and whatever pretty things that Luhan desires from the Inner World.

Today Kai's payment comes in the form of a poster, a familiar and arrogant face plastered across it and draped in the fineries that told of royal status.

"This is Prince Sehun," Kai said, brows rising with mild surprise as he stared down at the image of said prince. The photo used was in black and white, the publishers too lazy and cheap to use colored ink, but both Luhan and Kai knew that the pale hair on the Prince's head was blond and that the bitchy expression on his face was no accidental capture but the Prince's default expression. Kai knew from experience. Luhan because of the worldwide-bothsides broadcast they had played around the time of his fourth birthday, the same year the prince was born.

Luhan tried to avoid watching television during their birthday month but occasionally got caught by a rerun or two where he'd have the displeasure of watching the Prince get dragged around by the rest of the royal family to greet people. Why anyone would want to do that on their birthday Luhan couldn't imagine.

"Correct." Luhan agreed, dropping all pretenses of flirting in favor of business. "About a week and a half ago, one of my… employees found this in the jacket of a drunken customer who works for a mercenary group called the Vipers. I've had the displeasure of dealing with them before. Their leader in particular is the least pleasant of the lot. His name is Gao, but he might as well be a pig for all the looks he has. His mother must have kicked a hog when she was pregnant. Anyways, they're a real nasty piece of work and scare my girls too much to do any  _decent_  business with them. After one of them left some unsightly marks on one of them, I threw them out and told them never to come back." Luhan grinned at the memory and Kai shuddered at the thought.

When Luhan said he threw someone out, he meant it in the literal sense. If his earlier skill at moving Kai's gifts around was any indication, Kai didn't want to know the damage he could inflict if he meant someone harm. Luhan was a street rat by birth and more than likely had a trick or two up his sleeve that could permanently maim someone if they wronged him.

"Sucks for them but what do they want with the prince?" Kai asked, face scrunching up in confusion.

Luhan grinned, leaning forward and beckoning Kai closer as if revealing a secret. "You see, that's where it got interesting. After my sweet little birdie brought this little piece of paper to me, I sent her back to see what else she could dig out of the man in her bed. Did you know my girls – and my boys – are the best at getting secrets out of people? I've taught them well." The entertainer sighed like a proud parent. "The Vipers have been involved in a little plot of evil origins. You know little Sehunnie's uncle, Suk-Chul? Old guy, balding, really overweight and creepy as hell? He's hired the Vipers to take his darling little nephew away and… do away with him."

Kai sucked in a sharp breath, eyes going wide. "They're going to kill the Prince?!"

Luhan, seemingly satisfied by the reaction, settled back into his chair, draping himself invitingly over the arm like a lazy cat. "Glad I didn't have to explain anymore on that one. You understand what that means though, right?"

"Kris will want to hear about this." Kai breathed, falling limply back into his plush chair. "Oh god, this is going to screw everything up. All his plans and my smuggling operations."

The Inner-dweller groaned and rubbed his forehead, an ache already forming behind his eyes. Dammit.

"It'll affect more than that," a new voice chuckled, making Kai leapt to his feet in surprise, already moving into a defensive pose. "Calm yourself, Jongin-ah. We're friends. Well, not quite yet I'm afraid – ah, this is a little complicated. But don't worry, it'll make sense soon enough. Nice to see you again, Lu-ge."

Luhan smiled. "Long time no see, Huang Zitao."

* * *

 

On the other side of the world, rather than the night, it was the day that was dawning.

In the Inner City, Prince Sehun woke to the unpleasant feeling of sunlight shining in his face and burning his eyes. The youngest member of the royal family moaned in protest, rolling over to bury his face in one of the many thick and downy pillows that surrounded him on the large four-poster bed.

A deep chuckle cut through his sleepy haze. "None of that now, m'boy! You've slept long enough. Come; let us see how the celebration plans are progressing!"

Sehun pushed himself up clumsily, rubbing at the grit in his eyes. "Uncle, you're too cheerful. Being so happy in the morning is weird."

"Perhaps, but there's nothing you can do about having to go about your day. After all, the future king has a schedule to keep and one must get into the habit of punctuality."

Sehun groaned. "Why are you using such big words? I just wanna sleep. You go be king if you know so much about it!"

The prince pulled the blankets over his head once more, only just missing the dark look that passed over his uncle's face.

If only he could be king and he would have, if the Queen hadn't announced her pregnancy a few days after the death of the former king, Sehun's father and Suk-Chul's elder brother. With him out of the way, Suk-Chul would have had a direct ascension to the throne and maybe even married the Queen on the way – if Sehun hadn't have been conceived. As it was, with a direct heir on the way, Sehun's mother became the official ruler until due time when her son would come of age, making him the king and leaving Suk-Chul out in the figurative cold.

But not for much longer. Not if Suk-Chul had his way.

"Enough of this now!" he boomed, throwing the duvet off of his nephew and yanking roughly on one pale ankle. "Up you get!"

Sehun was then yanked from the bed with little ceremony, a girlish yelp escaping his lips as he hit the cold marble floor. The maid who had delivered his breakfast bit back a giggle at the sight of the dazed blond, his hair a mess and blinking owlishly as the people around him, dressed in nothing but a T-shirt and boxers. Cute, paw-print adorned boxers.

"Wha-?" he managed after a moment, the abrupt change in scenery too much to handle so early in the morning.

"Get dressed, Sehun-ah." His uncle sighed, shaking his head at the sight. Oh, yes, Sehun would make a terrible king. "We'll be waiting on you in the library in order to go over the plans for the celebration. Thirty minutes at the most. Get to it, m'boy!"

Sehun just groaned and pulled his duvet from the corner of the bed, rolling himself up in it after his uncle left the room and attempting to go back to sleep.

As it was, fate was not on his side this morning.

"Good morning, Your Majesty!" a too bright and too familiar voice rang through the room, making Sehun wail into his pillow as his frustrations grew. The newcomer paused and stared at the lump of blankets on the floor."Your Majesty?"

"Suho," Sehun whined, dragging out the last vowel. "Why does everyone hate me? Can't I just sleep in peace?"

"I don't hate you, Your Majesty. And you can't sleep because it's morning and you don't hibernate."

"Suho, you're like my mom. Of course you don't hate me. And I told you to cut the majesty crap and just call me Sehun." The prince sighed, resigning himself to getting up and ready for the day. It wasn't like anyone was going to let him sleep in here.

"I'm just your attendant, Your Majesty." Suho smiled sweetly as he led his charge to the wardrobe. "And you're my prince. I'd be shot on the spot if I tried being informal with you."

"Unfortunately," the prince pouted, pulling off his T-shirt as Suho handed him a fresh outfit and ushered him towards the bathroom. "Suho, is there anything I can do to get out of this celebration planning?"

His attendant considered the question for a moment. "It's either this or tea ceremony lessons."

Sehun sighed. "Tell my uncle I've suddenly developed a need to make tea and have a car come around front. I am  _not_  spending another minute with him."


	2. Friends Are the People Who Aggravate You Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little show of friendship on both sides of the world.

Luhan observed the dealings of ANGEL house with a critical eye, surveying the interactions between client and employees carefully. Zitao sat behind him, lounging on the plush couch that Luhan usually occupied, settled high on the balcony so that nothing escaped his eye. Well, mostly everything.

If they wanted to pay the fee, a customer could slink away with one of the "Angels" for a private session in one of the many rooms the house had to offer.

The ANGEL house was built rather like a small tower. It had a short hallway that served as an entrance, Luhan's secretary Lay manning the front desk, scheduling more exclusive appointments, and deciding who could come to the back (Lay was also something of akin to a healer and bouncer for the house).

Once a customer got past Lay's lazy scrutiny (Luhan was always telling him to wake up and stop forgetting who had been banned from the house), he or she could continue into the den, a large circular room filled with couches and soft lighting, tables scattered around the bar area and, by extension, a small stage where Luhan's boys and girls occasionally danced. Luhan himself had taken to the stage more than once, his good-looks and sensual moves combining with his years of experience to make him the champion of the dancers, having the most requests for years now.

If clients wanted a little more from the "Angels" and both parties were comfortable with the arrangement, they'd get the okay from Luhan, Lay would collect a fee, and things would move into one of the many rooms that connected to the den.

There were six rooms on the ground floor for such uses. There was a room beside the bar and a room beside the stage, two more rooms mirroring them on either side of the entrance hall. Between the door beside the bar and the bar itself was a long staircase that led to the second floor where the "Angels" lodged and occasionally entertained. Luhan often tried to be courteous to the and would direct them to the first floor rooms before he would make them take a customer into their private quarters but sometimes it couldn't be avoided on busier nights.

At the end of the second floor's hall way was another staircase, leading to the third and top floor that belonged entirely to Luhan. His quarters, private bathroom, and balcony were there, leaving him free to roam the floor as he pleased without fear of being interrupted if he wanted solitude (of course, being in a house with so many people problems tended to arise and Luhan was often called downstairs to deal with them). The third floor was his sanctuary and only this invited we allowed to enter.

Like Zitao and Kai.

The latter of which had left the previous week after learning of the threats to the mysterious Kris's plans and to his own smuggling operation, while the former lingered about Luhan's home for days after, taking up precious couch space and enamouring the "Angels" with his inviting presence.

"Why are you still here, Taozi?" Luhan asked lightly, a little annoyed by the fact Zitao was invading his personal space and immune to Luhan's attempts at seduction.

"I'm waiting, Lu-ge." The younger man hummed, smiling ever so sweetly as he swung his legs off the couch and moved to stand beside Luhan at the balcony's railing, movements like liquid and catching the eye of both "Angel" and client alike.

"You're being mysterious again." Luhan complained, scowling at his pale haired friend as he jabbed him roughly in the side. Zitao winced but remained steadfast beside the auburn haired man, pouting a bit. "You weren't half as bad when you were a red head. And cuter too."

"I'm hurt," Zitao said flatly, running a self-conscious hand through his now dirty blond hair. "You'll like me best with black hair though. I wasn't so immune to your charms back then. Maknae wasn't too happy with me for a while after that though."

"What?" Luhan muttered to himself as Zitao rambled in a way that made a Luhan feel as if he should know what he meant. The blond gave him a headache.

"You'll know what I'm talking about when it happens." Zitao said dismissively, pulling a pocket watch from the inside of his coat. "Kai should have met with Kris by now."

Curious as to how his friend would know that by looking at a pocket watch (Kris was a difficult person to find and locating him could take months, even with Kai's ability to teleport), Luhan looked over his shoulder at the watch's face, offering Zitao an unimpressed look when he couldn't figure out the madness of the device.

Unlike a normal pocket watch with two hands and numbers to point to, Zitao's watch had two suns circling around the center, orbiting what Luhan thought to be a planet in the center. In the space between the planet and the sun were two moons, orbiting the outsides of the planet. Luhan had never seen anything quite like it. Exoplanet certainly wasn't shaped like that and only revolved around one sun, even if it did have two moons circling it.

Zitao seemed to understand the watch well enough and snapped it shut with a satisfied look, turning to Luhan with a slight grin. "I was right. Kris has made a decision so I'm off to meet him. Staying with you is always a pleasure, Lu-ge, and I'll make sure to repay the favor later this year when you need me to."

"Zitao you piss me off with your cryptic messages." Luhan grumbled as he drew the younger close in his embrace, knowing that he might not see him for a while. Considering that it was Zitao and all. "How the hell do you even know where Kris is, anyway?"

"I always know where he is," Zitao said with affection in his voice, hugging his friend back tightly. His hands stilled on Luhan's hips and an unimpressed look replaced the fond smile on his face as he stared flatly at the wall in front of him. "Luhan. Get your hand off my ass."

The auburn haired man grinned and gave the bottom in question one last squeeze before releasing a slightly flustered Zitao. Ah, so he wasn't as immune to Luhan as he claimed to be. "It had to be done, Taozi. You've got a great ass."

"So I've been told." Zitao said with a long suffering sigh. He paused for a moment, a true grin breaking out on his face. "Kris is here."

Luhan whirled around to see for himself, eager to get a look at the mysterious man he'd heard so much about from both Zitao and Kai.

No one new had entered the den.

Scowling, Luhan turned back around. "That was a dirty trick, you bastard."

However, when he turned to face him, Luhan found that Zitao was nowhere to be found, leaving the older of the pair rather annoyed with him.

* * *

Sehun grimaced as he shifted on his knees, the limbs tingling painfully form where he had been sitting on them for too long.

Beside him, Suho had adopted an identical position, the brunette looking significantly less pained than his royal counterpart.

Sehun glared at him. "How're you doing that? My legs are dying!"

Suho opened his eyes slowly, blinking dazedly as he was brought out of the trance the sound of the fountain outside had lulled him into. "… my legs went numb ten minutes ago."

Sehun groaned pathetically, resigning himself to just pulling his legs out from under him until the instructor arrived.

"Good morning, Your Majesty! Suho-ssi!"

Sehun wanted to cry.

"Good morning, ma'am." Suho greeted her as sweetly as ever, the long wait and numb legs failing to kill even an ounce of his ever kind personality.

Sehun didn't think the man was able to be anything but polite and courteous.

"Good morning," Sehun greeted through a pained smile.

The instructor didn't seem to notice his discomfort and sat down at the low table adjacent to the side Sehun and Suho were sat at.

The prince lifted himself up for a second to alleviate the pressure on his legs and shot back down a second later when the teacher turned to face him, the youngest in the room gritting his teeth in frustration.

Suho bit back a smile and tried to pay attention to the lesson.

Nearly an hour later after several attempts to copy the instructor's movements, bulging stomachs from all the tea they had served and been served, and a few burns and cuts from too-hot kettles and dropped teacups, Suho and Sehun we're dismissed.

"Thank you for your time." The pair chorused, rising from their seats.

Sehun toppled over ungracefully.

His legs were asleep.

"I'm never doing this again." The prince groaned flatly a few minutes later as Suho helped him into the hummer. "At least, not without real chairs."

"You're a natural at tea ceremonies, Your Majesty." Suho informed him kindly as he slid in after his charge.

Sehun preened with pleasure at the praise, ears going pink, and slumped happily against the attendant he called his best friend. Suho chuckled at him, wrapping his arms around the younger and allowing him to cling to him as the older gazed out the window at the passing city.

He pulled Sehun to him tightly for a moment as they passed a street corner where a slight figure stood, staring a to he hummer's rear side window.

Suho knew that the windows were tinted perfectly, and that no one could see inside, but it didn't stop a chill form racking his body as the boy on the corner met his eyes, brown orbs locking on Suho's own.

He, the boy on the streets, smirked and Suho knew that he could see them, watching persistently as the prince's personal car turned the corner out of sight.

But Suho could still feel that penetrating gaze on him and Sehun.

"Suho?" Sehun asked when they reached the manor. "Are you alright? You look like you seen a ghost."

Suho smiled weakly. "I'm perfectly fine, Your Majesty. Just a small headache. I see the queen waiting for you at the door. You shouldn't keep your mother waiting on you."

Sehun hesitated, eyes lingering on the man he had known his entire life, sure that something was bothering him. However, before he could press the question further, he was called away.

"Sehun-ah," his mother repeated herself, tucking a lock of long, brown hair behind her ear as she descended the steps to meet her son. "Your uncle has been looking everywhere for you. Was the tea lesson really so important that you had to miss the ceremony's planning?"

The blond before her nodded with as much seriousness as he could muster. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world, Mother. I should have Uncle come with me next time so we can share the experience."

Suho choked at the hidden jab at Suk-Chul, earning himself a concerned look from the queen.

Sehun grinned at him from behind her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did put LuhanxEveryone as a tag, didn't I?


	3. Snakes in the Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snakes hold an equal amount of dislike around the globe.

_**As the latest eclipse approaches, people all throughout the Outer City are rushing to prepare**  _ _**the celebrations. With parades and parties being planned all throughout the city, citizens are**  _ _**reveling in the excitement of the coming celebration and holiday from school and work.** _

 

_**The most anticipated of the attractions is the ANGEL house's exotic float to be featured in the**  _ _**Black Pearl Parade on April 10th, the day before the Eclipse and just two days before the** _ _**scheduled celebration of Prince Sehun's twentieth birthday. The house's entertainers are widely** _ _**popular for their exotic dances, beautiful faces and sparkling costumes. Following the parade,** _ _**anyone who wishes to join the Angels' party is welcome to follow the float back to the house i** _ _**tself where the party will take place. Please note that it is an age restricted party and that** _ _**anyone under the age of nineteen should not try to attend.** _

 

_**Head of the house, owner and most requested dancer, Xia Luhan, has requested that anyone in**  _ _**attendance remember their manners and respect his employees.** _

 

_**"Out profession is to bring pleasure and entertainment," the young man said firmly. "We will not**  _ _**tolerate any insults, harassment or otherwise unpleasant behavior as we open our doors to the** _ _**public. Anyone who plans to join us in our celebration of the Eclipse should consider how well** _ _**they can handle themselves before attending the party. That is all we ask."** _

 

_**For further details, turn to page 3B.** _

 

Luhan sat the newspaper down on the table with a contented hum.

 

His 'Angels' sat with him at the table, a gathering of some of the city's most beautiful people. Luhan tried to keep an even ratio of boys and girls so that there were eight of each. However, five of the 'angels' were still trainees and Luhan no longer worked as many hours as the rest. But having an equal number of made Luhan feel more at ease because, once those trainees were at a point to become actual entertainers, having enough to fill the needs of customers would be one less worry on his mind.

 

There were ten active dancers at the moment, five boys and five girls, and that particular group would be joining Luhan in the parade and in hosting the party. The trainees, Yan-Yan, Jian, Xiolian, Cuifen and Tian, would watch the parade on the sidelines with Lay and then spend the night in a hotel a decent distance away from the ANGEL house so that Luhan's nineteen and up rule would be completely enforced.

 

The group joining their boss in the celebrations sat closest to him, gathered on a few of the many couches in the common area. No customers were in attendance today, the Sunday three weeks before the parade, so that they could rest up and have time to prepare for the parade and party, and due to the arrival of another eclipse.

 

Luhan's best entertainers occupied a set of armchairs and love seats closest to him, the six listening intently so that they could learn from the master. When Luhan decided to retire, one of those six would take his place as the house's ringleader and therefore watched him closely in hopes of being chosen — just as Luhan did two years ago. The candidates consisted of the girls, Ruolan, Li-Rong, and Chang-Chang, and the boys, Hong, Bolin, and Kueng, the most likely successor being Ruolan, a mellow young woman with long bleached hair and gray eyes.

 

The girl in question smiled lazily at him, eyes drooping in a way that reminded everyone of Lay. "You give a good interview, sir. We're sure to get a lot of new customers after this."

 

"We'll get a lot more customers when they see Boss' face on the cover of this magazine," Bolin snorted, waving the abandoned paper, Luhan's pretty face emblazoned across the front page.

 

"I'm flattered," Luhan drawled, snatching the paper back from Bolin. "Have you all got your costumes yet?"

 

"Lay-ge said he was getting them from the supplier today," Hong said quietly, peering up through dark curls as he spoke to their leader. "Apparently there was some trouble with the shipment because Kai-ge had other responsibilities."

 

Luhan didn't doubt it. Though he had never met Kris, the man was famous for his leadership skills and commanding air, Kai and Tao often times saying that when Kris wanted something done he didn't kid about it. No doubt Kai was being run ragged by the man, considering that he hadn't been seen around the ANGEL house since the night he and Luhan discussed the plans behind Prince Sehun's assassination.

 

Speaking of which...

 

Luhan tuned out the conversations of his Angels in favor of staring at a page in the newspaper where the blond's face stared back at him, eyes dark and brow furrowed as he sat at a table full of planning committee, the youngest of the bunch. Beside him sat Oh Suk-Chul, Sehun's uncle and the man behind the attempt on his life. He was smiling proudly at the camera, one arm around a less than pleased nephew.

 

Luhan folded the newspaper in half. He hated people like that.

 

"HEEEEEEY!"

 

He also hated drunkards.

 

As a loud banging on the front door rang through the den, accompanied by slurred shouts to open up and announcing the arrival of a... "guest", the kids all turned to Luhan, worried and nervous now that their bodyguard was absent from the house.

 

The man in charge, however, looked about as threatened as a lion faced with a housefly. Luhan smiled easily at the Angels as he rose from his seat, the long coat tails on his new jacket flapping dramatically about his thighs as he swept down the hall towards the front door, the kids hanging back to peer around the doorway as the drunkard was confronted.

 

Though annoyed by the rude behavior, Luhan managed to paste a tense smile on his face as he cracked the door open, the drunken man reeling in surprise as he found himself suddenly staring at the most attractive face in that part of town. "I'm sorry, sir. We won't be open this week due to the Eclipse. If you want to come back when the parade returns here you'll be able to join in on the party."

 

Luhan bid him a polite goodbye and tried to shut the door, but a thick, meaty hand shot out with surprising aim considering the intoxicated state his owner was on, and shoved the door open. His sleeve fell back to reveal a twisting snake emblazoned across his wrist, fangs bared and ready to strike.

 

A viper.

 

Stomach twisting, Luhan tried to force the man out of the entrance hall, knowing how the Vipers worked and refusing to let a drunken one in where the smallest trainees were. The group itself was banned from the house and Luhan refused to let one break his rules. In the ANGEL house Luhan's word was law and he was the enforcer.

 

"Leave," the auburn haired man said flatly, hand clutching the door frame with a white knuckled grip, lithe body blocking the drunken Viper from going any further than the doormat. "Vipers are banned here."

 

"Aw, c'mon," the man whined, reaching out a hand to stroke Luhan's cheek. It was slapped away before it even touched his skin. "I'm just trying to have some fun here!"

 

"Then go somewhere else." Luhan insisted, trying to shut the door again. Hong and Bolin started forward, ready to help him, Fang-Yin, one of his other girls, right behind them. She was the toughest of the ladies despite her tiny size.

 

The man saw the approaching Angels and grinned, ducking under Luhan's arm and stumbling forward. "Hey there, cutie." He cooed, reaching out and grabbing Fang-Yin with more force than necessary.

 

The girl winced for less than a second before digging her long nails into the skin of his wrist, drawing blood and making the man let go of her faster than a burning pot, yelping as he did so. "Don't touch me," she hissed, dark eyes flashing. "He asked you to leave so get out!"

 

"You little bitch," the Viper's face twisted up into an ugly expression of rage, making him even less attractive than before. He reached out to grab her again but Luhan's hand shot out, snatching him up by the collar and holding him in place with surprising strength.

 

"I don't appreciate you hurting my girl," the lead dancer hissed, eyes flashing and the man was suddenly lifted from to the floor, as easily as the jackets had been in nights passed, and was tossed through the door with a flick of Luhan's wrist.

 

As Hong and Bolin stared through the doorway as the Viper hit the building opposite them and crumbled to the street, Fang-Yin pressed securely between the boys with a vindictive expression on her face, Luhan watched with disinterest. His coat tails swirled about his thighs as he swept back down the entrance hall, the door swinging shut by some invisible force as he went.

 

"Yinnie, make sure you get some ice for that wrist until Lay comes back." The auburn haired man said as he ascended the staircase. He glanced back at the kids, adding his final piece as an after thought. "And keep an eye out for anymore snakes that might come slithering through."

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun yawned, leaning heavily on Suho as they waited in the entrance hall of the palace. It seemed like it was taking forever for the chauffeur to bring their car around and Sehun was less patient than usual. It was barely dawn in the Inner City but already Sehun was being rushed to his duties.

 

Today they were headed for a suit fitting for the birthday celebration. The guard had decided to move them early in the day to avoid any heavy traffic that might cause any trouble for the guard to move.

 

Suho nudged the prince, gently rousing him from the light doze he had managed to slip into. "The car is here, Your Highness."

 

"Great," Sehun mumbled, shuffling forward while still clinging to his attendant. "Now I can go be prodded with pins and needles in the interest of looking pretty."

 

Suho rolled his eyes fondly and laughed lightly at the rather cute pout on his prince's face.

 

"Fortunately, you have a free day after the fitting." the cheerful assistant informed the blond. "Your uncle has gone to visit the city council to make arrangements for the parade and he doesn't expect to be back until late. He wants you to take the rest of the day off with some friends."

 

Sehun snorted in a manner unbecoming of royalty.

 

What friends did he have outside Suho? It stung to think about it too much but Sehun's heart rose to his throat when he considered how most of his interactions with Suho happened because it was the young man's job to be at his side during every waking moment.

 

The prince watched Suho from the corner of his eye, observing the older man freely not that he was focused on the passing scenery visible from the SUV's tinted windows.

 

Sehun averted his gaze quickly when Suho faced forward upon hearing the driver swear quietly.

 

"Everything alright?" Suho asked, frowning a bit.

 

The chauffeur glanced at them through his review mirror. "My apologies, Your Highness. It seems as if there's some roadwork ahead that we missed in the morning traffic reports. We're redirecting down another route as we speak."

 

Sehun hummed an acknowledgment and settled back into his seat, watching idly as their motorcycle escort pulled a little closer to the car. The prince returned to his thoughts.

 

No, Suho wasn't just kind to him because of their extended interactions with one another. They had known each other since their toddler days and Suho had been fond of the prince even before they had informed him of his future position as the right hand man of the future king. Suho had always been willing to share his toys and books with Sehun when they were little, never once raising a fuss over having to share with someone who, by birth right, had more things to play with and no reason to want anything of Suho's.

 

Sehun had always loved Suho, chasing after the older boy ever since he could crawl. Sure, the prince found his assistant to be a bit uptight and too proper for the interests of having a good time, but the affection that existed between them was too strong for any petty annoyances and quirks to matter.

 

The prince watched his friend fondly, the older man absorbed in watching the buildings as they passed by, shifting uncomfortably once he realized they were in a part of town that didn't see the same up-keep as the neighborhood around the royal palace.

 

"Suho!" Sehun said suddenly, startling Suho. The prince grinned at the other man's wide-eyed expression and moved so that he was pressed into the older boy's side, having to curl into himself to do so since he was so much taller. "You know I love you, right?"

 

Suho's answering smile was so bright that it threatened to light the entire city.

 

"How could I ever doubt it... Sehun?"

 

The prince hugged his friend tightly, basking in the moment and settling in to nap against him for the rest of the ride. He froze mid-snuggle as he felt the car pull to a stop much too soon. Outside the car, the motorcyclists dismounted their vehicles, reaching for their guns.

 

Sehun looked up in confusion and crowded Suho against the door so that they could both peer out of the window.

 

The sight that greeted them made the prince's stomach turn, his grip tightening around Suho's waist.

 

Dozens of burly men were gathered in the road ahead, their expressions full of wicked mirth and their eyes promising something dark and horrible - something evil. All of them bore the same mark, a twisting viper with bared fangs, posed to strike.

 

Sehun and Suho exchanged a nervous look as they slid down to the floorboards, the doors locking as the Royal Guard descended upon the men who had so obviously been waiting for them.

 

They had just wandered into the snake pit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, this took so long to get out. My stupid old computer crashed and I had nothing left to work with, all my plot, all my notes, all my character profiles... gone! And then I found the ANGELs' profiles and the first half of this chapter waaaaay back in my emails. So I put the plot together again and managed to work with what I found!


End file.
